


a cup of cappuccino

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead writes to StarScream</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cup of cappuccino

**"My Love,**

**My light**

**My star, You are beautiful, wonderful**

**The sky is dark but you are bright, shiny like a precious jewel, something a jewel you cannot compare to.**

**My light my star.**

**Do you wanna be together? You're wings are so beautiful like angels, Do you love me?**

**Cause i love you. So much**

**Would you like to share a cup of high grade? Get drunk, Go to partys cause. I love you i really do."**

The seeker sighed softly in love, he really did love the poems he didn't want them to stop, but what was he going to tell megatron? He was dating an autobot?

He'll figure it iut eventually, but right now he gots a bunch of mail to read.

A knock at his door 'Come in' the seeker said

Dreadwing came in Carrying more mail, "you got more mail. " a grunt as Dreadwing sat them down, 

"Thank you dreadwing, "

He looked curious "Who are these form any?"

"Nothing important, "

Dreadwing shrugged suspicious of StarScream's act but didn't say anything else "Whatever, just don't let megatron find out." Dradwing said and opened the door and headed out

StarScream sighed.

He would find a way.


End file.
